


Kisses at the library (narry)

by ZIALLLISLIFEE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZIALLLISLIFEE/pseuds/ZIALLLISLIFEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday I go to the library and when I get to my seat there is always a note. At the end of the note is what keeps me here today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Prolouge

 

 So today I was walking down the hall and into library. As I sit down in my spot I open my book. I put my hand under the table, something I do when I am bored. I felt something I have never felt there before.  I pull it up and notice it is a note, it says.

 

_Roses are red, violets are blue guess what, I love you. Much love and Kisses._

 

I was sure this was not for me. This was for someone else, but I turned it over and it had my name on it. Sure I was shocked because no one likes me but I was more happy that someone likes me.

The rest of the day I was in such a good mood. I did notice a cute curly haired boy staring at me some times during the day. Although he was cute I will find out who wrote the notes and hopefully date that guy.

I love sweet, caring, loving, and has to love me for me. And I will find him and confess him.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Niall's P.O.V

 

Today I went to the library during lunch because no one would let me sit with them. Coming up with stupid excuses saying that that seat was saved for someone else when really I know that no one else sit with them. So as I sit down I see another note and it had said.

 

_I just wanted to let you know that I love you. Kisses._

 

I didn't know I was smiling until my mouth started to hurt. I am only glad to know that someone at this school likes me. Unless this is a joke, but I would probably have to kill someone if they had done that.

The rest of the day I was really happy. But between classes I saw this wavy brown haired kid look at me like he was in love with someone, but he was looking at me so I think there was someone behind me all day or he was looking at me.

I mean if he was looking at me I would have to get to know him but I would like to meet the mysterious note guy and get to know him and possibly date him unless he is a total jerk. That can happen right?

So when I got home that night I ate dinner and I was happy and smiling and when I went to bed I finally fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am sorry I know I said it would be longer and I t was until I put my laptop to sleep an it erased everything and then when I was going to re type it I was already halfway through it and I had to help my mom and I didn't want it to erase like the last one. I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE TWICE AS LONG. I am sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

~Nialls' P.OV~

 

 

Today I went to my very first class and sat down. Of course it was my favorite class, math. And I have been told if I don't do some peoples math   work I will be punished whatever that means.

So after class I  got called up to the front of the class.

"Mr.Horan I was wondering if you had time to give Mr.Styles some studying time?"

"Yeah I think I can fit it somewhere in my schedule"

"Thank you so much for doing this I will put extra credit on both of your grade. You may go now"

I walk out of the room and down the hall and to the library. When I get there I sit in my seat and lay my book down and open it to the last chapter. As I reach down I feel a note. And I read,

 

_This might seem cliché but I just wanted you to know I love you. Kisses._

 

"I know who you are so about this studying thing how about you do my homework and I lust won't show up for the test"

"No because I will make you work to get your grades other than the other people."

"Why when it would be easier if you did it?"

"Okay so I am only free in two days, come here then at 7:00 at night."

"Fine I will see you then"

He then gets up and walks the opposite direction that I will be going in. As I pack my things up to leave I just think how will this turn out. I mean he stares at me everyday during school hours.

You would think he would be smart but apparently not as I can see. Now I know why people say don't judge people buy how they dress.

When I get home that night my mother had made me dinner and after that I go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a short chapter but hopefully they will get longer. love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad but I will put and finish the story on here first to see how it is.  
> Miranda  
> Miranda50 on wattpad.  
> THIS IS ONLY SHORT BECAUSE IT IS THE PROLOUGE IT WILL GET LONGER AND I HAVE NEVER DONE A PROLOUGE BEFORE.


End file.
